UFSW Member Apocalypse/Issue 14
This is issue 14 of UFSW Member Apocalypse. This issue is WalkerMage102-centric Issue 14 Right now I’m outside of the suburb house. Cro and Daryl had gone on a supply run, and we had just heard some gunshots from the direction they went. Infected and Lee went after them, and now we just heard more gunshots. “We have to go after them.” I said,, struggling to stand up. My wound was getting a lot better, but it was still a little difficult to move around. “Mage, you should rest.” KuT said, but I got up anyway. “No, I’m going.” I said as KuT nodded. “Then I’ll come with you.” He replied. “So will I.” Gerard said walking over to us, and then we were off to where Lee and Infected had gone. When we got there, we saw a couple of men with guns near a store, and at the back of the store there was a horde of zombies. “There’s Lee!” Gerard shouts as he looks at the back of the store, but he makes the mistake of alerting the men with the guns. They aimed there guns at us, starting to shoot immediately. I quickly got down behind a large rock, grunting at the pain in my abdomen. KuT and Gerard got down too. “Move up!” I heard one of the men yell, and I knew that we were doomed. But then Infected and Cro came, shooting constantly at the group of 10 bandits. “Thanks!” KuT shouted as all of the bandits dove for cover. After the shootout, there was only 5 of the men left. “We give up!” They shout. “We’ll go deal with them, you guys go and deal with that horde!” Infected said as he and Cro walked down to the 5 bandits who were on their knees. Me, KuT, and Gerard all ran down towards the horde. “Lee!” I shouted, sighting out Lee who was battling with the zombies. “Come on!” I yelled, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the oncoming crowd of zombies with a grunt. I saw KuT and Gerard fighting off the zombies, and they were doing good at it. “Come on!” I shouted to them as they followed us back to Infected and Cro. “Yeah, we promise we’ll stay away!” The leader of the 5 remaining bandits said. “No you won’t” Cro said quickly, shooting the bandit in the face. The other 4 looked really scared. Infected sighed. “So what do we do with the rest?” Gerard asked. Hoping to get away from here since the zombies were going to take notice of us soon. “We’ll take them back to camp and decide what to do from there.” Infected said. I personally didn’t agree with this plan, but I followed it anyway. I didn’t really think we could handle six prisoners at once. “What if they do something at night when we’re all sleeping?” I asked. “We’ll decide what to do with them before dark.” Infected said. We learned the names of the 4 bandits. James, Rob, Harold, and August. When we brought them back, we explained our plan to the rest of the group. “You okay Lee?” I asked him. “Yeah, I guess.” Lee said sadly. Now I was wondering what we would have to do with the 4 new people, and we were going to have to decide what to do with AJ and Warfare too. It was going to be a long day indeed. Deaths *6 Unamed Bandits Category:UFSW Member Apocalypse Category:Issues